This patent document relates to imaging optics, including devices, methods and materials related to developing optical lenses and imagers.
Optical design for imagers can be affected by various characteristics including particular optical performance (e.g., image resolution, image quality, etc.), system cost, power consumption, weight, and physical footprint. Optical systems for providing large pixel counts (e.g., greater than 20 Mega pixels) include complex optics and sizable image sensors that may affect physical factors. Some of the factors in producing high quality images include the size of the imagers used, and the aberrations associated with various optical components.